cяσηιcαѕ dє ησαн
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: -Me llamo Noah, Noah The Hedgehog, he venido porque voy a contarlo todo sobre mí, como principal mi vida, mis debilidades y experiencias y sobre todo la gran aventura que cambio mi vida... comienza la historia...
1. Principio de la Infancia

**Infancia**

_Es verdad, no recuerdo cuando nací, es más, ni se específicamente donde nací, solo sé lo que me han contado. Que no es mucho, pero bueno, aquí me dispongo a contarlo... mi historia._

_Mi vida... todo._

Cataline The Hedgehog era una mujer muy conocida en Westopolis, la que sería mi ciudad de origen, esa mujer era una científica hermosa, de estatura baja, púas cortas rosa chicle, al igual que su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos azules claros, como el cielo y un cuerpo impresionante. Siempre había sido una mujer de éxito. Todo el mundo la alababa, era una mujer buena y siempre se esmeraba con todo lo que hacía, era trabajadora y linda. Tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ella solo podía pensar en el trabajo.

Hasta que lo conoció. En sus tiempos mozos, Cataline, conoció a Rayan, un erizo violeta de ojos rojos, que realmente era hermoso a sus ojos, a parte de inteligente, honrado, valiente y buena gente.

Rayan y Cataline se enamoraron en cuanto se conocieron, el amor surgió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, no, en serio, no miento, se que ahora las cosas no son como en los cuentos de hadas, pero en este caso Cataline y Rayan, se enamoraron a primera vista e incluso se enamoraron más de lo que ya estaban.

Ambos siguieron de novios hasta los veintiséis años que se casaron, tras Cataline quedar embarazada. Todo era felicidad para ellos, los nueve meses pasaron realmente rápidos, ellos seguían amándose y felices, hasta que nací.

Un día 16 de junio de 1994, nací yo, el parto fue complicado, por lo que mi madre no sobrevivió. Mi padre me quería, lo sé, pero fue mi culpa que mi madre muriese. Tras yo nacer y cumplir un año, mi padre no pudo soportar más estar a mi lado. Yo, Noah The Hedgehog, todavía era un bebé, no sabía nada de la vida, solo se que un buen día desperté en una casa que no reconocí en mis sentidos de bebé, lo sé, o lo intuyo porque ese día lloré mucho, tanto que parecía como si el diablo o la muerte me atacasen. Ya no estaba en Westopolis, estaba en otro lugar. Mobodoon.

En unos momentos. Mi abuelo, Garbell The Echidna, un hombre de aproximadamente 57 años, sonrió y me acarició las púas, calmando mi llanto.

Recuerdo que su voz no sonaba tan áspera como ahora, era un hombre realmente bueno, se convirtió en mi padre adoptivo, abuelo y maestro.

Cuando cumplí cinco años, el abuelo Garbell dijo que me entrenaría y por fin me mostraría el mundo, yo sabia que el no era mi padre, él era viejo, y no estaba casado, era viudo, además de que yo era una eriza y el un equidna... Recuerdo que siempre le preguntaba lo mismo.

"¿Y papá?"

Y recuerdo que él también me contestaba siempre lo mismo.

"Tu padre es médico, salva vidas, en sus épocas mozas fue héroe, pero ahora... está un poco más mayor, por lo que trabaja en un hospital, siempre está ocupado..."

Y sonreía con tristeza, quizás por que todo era una sarta de mentiras. Aunque como era una niña y no conocía nada acerca de la realidad y el mundo, y en principal mi nacimiento, me lo creía y le sonreía con fuerza.

Contestando siempre lo mismo.

"Yo algún día seré médica y ayudaré a papá ¡Nos veremos siempre, siempre, siempre!"

El me sonreía tristemente mientras frotaba mi cabeza con suavidad.

Cuando Garbell me mostró Mobodoon, me quede impresionada, nunca había salido de la casita del abuelo, siempre me quedaba leyendo, estudiando, escribiendo y dibujando. Por eso tengo tanta imaginación e interés por la lectura y la escritora. Incluso estudiaba los libros que el abuelo me daba. Me los se aun de memoria, me ayudaron mucho hoy, créeme.

Recuerdo que ese día, 17 de junio había salido rápidamente agarrando la mano del abuelo, hablando cosas sin sentido de como sería salir y como sería el mundo.

Y en efecto. Era hermoso, la luz tenue del sol brillaba con intensidad, haciendo un tiempo cálido, ni muy frío y mucho menos caliente.

Sonreí como loca y di un chillido de felicidad mientras curioseaba la aldea, los árboles moviéndose lentamente con la pequeña brisa, me senté a la sombra de un árbol. Pero apenas estuve unos segundos. Me levante luego de comprobar que era un lugar agradable, ya estaba corriendo sintiendo la brisilla moviendo mis púas.

Sensaciones nuevas.

Nuevos mundos por descubrir.

Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Corrí y corrí y entonces me sentí en libertad. Cuatro años encerrada, y por fin libre.

-Es una buena niña- sonrió un equidna de color gris claro.

-Noah, ven a saludar-

Recuerdo que no me agradaba la idea. No quería detener mi exploración pero iba a ser buena. Así que caminé lento hacia ellos, respirando aquel aire tan puro. Cuando llegue mire un poco desconfianza a aquel equidna de aspecto más joven al abuelo.

-Mira Noah, el es mi hijo- sonrió.

-¿Y qué se supone que es mío?- pregunte curiosa.

-Tu tío- sonrió el equidna mas joven -Me llamo Edward. Pero llámame 'Tío Ed'-

-Hola tío Ed- salude con una gran sonrisa. Tenía un abuelo y un tío, para mi era algo nuevo y me encantaba.

-Oye Noah- se agacho para quedar a mi altura.

-Dime tío Ed-

-¿Quieres jugar con mis hijos? Rock tiene tu edad aunque Treep tiene 3 años-

La risita que me salió se debía a que yo era mayor que Treep. Además eran los hijos del Tío Ed. Y serían amigos, ¿Serían algo más?

-¿Y qué son míos?- pregunte sonriendo.

-Primos- respondió el abuelo.

Le sonreí con dulzura. Mientras que el tío, llamaba a los primos y amigos, yo me gire para ver el paisaje.

Me encantaba ese bosque, y los animalitos que había. Eran adorables.

Cuando me gire, pude ver a dos equidnas, uno negro y otro gris. Sonreí y corrí hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Noah, ¿cómo os llamáis? ¿Queréis ser mis amigos?

El equidna negro, me dijo que se llamaba Rock y también me presento a su hermanito pequeño, Treep. Quede encantada cuando me dijo que si quería ser mi amigo. Al igual que su hermano quien solo sonreía.

Ese día corrimos toda la tarde, aunque paramos a merendar. Luego hicimos carreras y hablamos de los animales del pequeño bosque.

Aunque quería seguir jugando. Mi abuelo me dijo que debíamos irnos a casa a cenar y que mañana me llevaría a jugar de nuevo con Rock y Treep, me entusiasmaba la idea. Así que acepte.

Así pasaron los días hasta que conocí a los demás niños de la aldea, Swetty, Kevin y Katherine, a partir de esas todos jugábamos en el bosque a juegos raros pero entretenidos. Hasta los 7, a los 7 todo cambio...

**Hasta aquí el breve capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

**Tratará sobre la vida de Noah, y una nueva aventura. Ayudara algo ha comprender la vida de está y bueno. Espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**En el próximo capítulo contaré la vida de Noah desde los 7 años a los 12, osea el final de su infancia. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**Dejen reviews para saber que les ha parecido. :D**


	2. Fin de la infancia :3

**Fin de la Infancia**

A mis 5 años la vida era monótona, me despertaba, desayunaba, me bañaba y salía a jugar con los demás niños.

A los seis años empece a entrenar y descubrí que tenía un don especial, el don del control del aire. Comencé a solas por las mañanas un entrenamiento intensivo para poder volar, al final siete meses después pude controlar el viento para que me hiciera volar a una velocidad efímera. Tras volar le enseñe a mi maestro todo mi progreso, quien sonrió y acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

A los siete, tuve un accidente traumático con comer y luego bañarse...

Rock, Katherine, Swetty, Treep y Kevin nos escapamos para ir a una playa un poco lejana, aunque gracias a mis poderes, llegamos en cinco minutos, tras ponernos en bañador nos lanzamos a nadar, craso error, yo que acababa de comer, sufrí un corte de digestión por culpa del agua, haciéndome tal daño que me ahogué en el agua, los demás trataron de salvarme, pero no pudieron acercarse a tal profundidad, estaban desolados, no podían pedir ayuda tardarían 20 minutos en llegar al pueblo.

Recuerdo lo maravilloso que era sentir el agua en todo mi cuerpo acunarme, aunque cada vez me sentía más débil, me sentí libre, con sueño fui cerrando los ojos. Mientras el sonido del agua hundiéndome me relajaba. Hasta que, toqué fondo, mis pulmones pararon de recibir aire, empecé a sentirme fatal, mientras lentamente mi cuerpo se axfisiaba. Cerré mis ojos y espere a morir, adormeciendo, pensé que estaba muerta, al caer en el sueño.

Estuve inconsciente bajo el agua, dos horas. Tosí y me levante rápidamente para ver como me mantenía viva. No podía creerlo.

En ese momento me pregunte que demonios pasaba, era extraño, sentía como mis pulmones se cargaban de el oxigeno que había en el agua, la sal del mar no me molestaba en los ojos, veía perfectamente. Hay una idea paso por mi mente, quizás tenía otro poder, sonreí y grite bajo el agua, dándome cuenta de que también podía hablar bajo el agua, comencé a nadar hacía la superficie, mientras algunos peces nadaban junto a mi, sonreí. Parándome a verlos, eran hermosos. Nadamos dando vueltas mientras reía por lo graciosos que eran, mire enternecida aquel paisaje marino.

Fue una experiencia única realmente, excepto por el dolor del corte de digestión. Cuando salí me encontré a mis amigos,a mi tío Ed y al abuelo. Llorando, volé hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? No lloréis-

Levantaron la vista y me abrazaron fuertemente, yo me reí por el afecto y los abrace dificultosamente.

Ese día recibí un buen castigo, me quede dos meses entrenando sin parar, sin ver a los demás por darles un susto y mi loca idea de ir a la playa.

A los ocho, le cogí el gustillo a eso de hacer travesuras y muchas veces me escapaba o hacia de las mías empapando a Tío Ed, a veces liaba a Kevin para que me ayudara a hacer de las mías, era entretenido. Así transcurría el año, castigos, bromas, entrenamientos y peleándome con los matones.

Ah, se me olvidaba. Con seis años empezamos una academia de estudio, donde estudiábamos y hacíamos deberes y eso. Hasta los ocho años no tuvimos problemas, ya que unos matones nos amenazaban con pegarnos, y como el abuelo nos tenía prohibido enfrentarnos y usar la violencia, no podíamos hacer nada. Y no queríamos ser unos acusicas, por lo que nos lo callábamos y soportábamos las burlas de Sherk y sus amigos, Grey, Kameron y Dru. Hasta que nos cansamos.

Kevin, Rock, Sweety Katherine, que iban a mi clase, aceptaron hacer mi jugada maestra. Encerramos a Sherk en clase, sonreí minuciosamente y con los poderes de Rock fundimos la bombilla, Kevin, se colo en la sala conmigo, mientras que yo preparaba un chorro de agua para empaparlos. Swetty altero los ordenadores que controlaban todo el centro para hacer que las pantallas donde nos explicaban se encendiesen mágicamente, dejando a la vista un mensaje "Sois los siguientes" de rojo escurrido, como si fuese sangre empezaron a gritar, mientras llovía en clase agua caliente para que vieran que no era normal, con el viento pare el sonido para que no se les escuchara gritar, baje con un traje negro flotando y puse las lentillas que dejaban ver mi ojo blanco, Kevin me unto de rojo y yo baje a verlos desde el techo.

-Sois los siguientes...- pronuncie con voz áspera, viendo como un chillido agudo salía de sus bocas, Dru trato de abrir la puerta, inútil, yo la bloqueaba con el aire -No podéis escapar- en cualquier momento se me escaparía la risa.

-Por favor no nos mates como hiciste con Noah!- pidió Sherk.

-¿Si no os mato, os portaréis bien con todos?

-Sí, sí, LO PROMETEMOS-

-Y ahora contestadme a esto, porque sois malos? A caso queréis que os hagan lo mismo?- dije extendiendo los brazos como un zombie.

-Te-tenemos envidia de ellos, nosotros tenemos un poder pero el maestro Garbell no nos entrena... y creemos que meternos con ellos para demostrar que no son tan fuertes es lo único que podemos hacer-

Me sentí mal por ellos, por lo que abrí las puertas.

-Lo habéis oído chicos? PASAD!

Todos entraron y yo deje de flotar quitándome las lentillas y la sangre falsa.

Se quedaron mudos y avergonzados, Rock encendió la luz, y sonrió.

-Porque no nos lo dijisteis?- pregunto el equidna negro con una sonrisa. -Se lo diremos al abuelo y podremos entrenar todos juntos! Seguro que acepta!

-Ademas podemos ser amigos!- sonrió Swetty.

-En-en serio?- preguntaron todos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro- sonrió Katherine. Ellos se lanzaron a abrazarnos, tras aceptar el abrazo, decidimos ser amigos y entrenar todos juntos.

Fue un buen día, el abuelo acepto entrenarlos. Ellos dejaron de ser matones para ser aliados y amigos. La clase crecía, Treep había traído a entrenar a Hardness un perrito súper tierno, a un leopardo llamado Shoon y un erizo llamado Thunder.

Las chicas nos propusimos encontrar alguna jovencita más para la clase, ya que todos eran chicos. Hasta que la encontramos a ella, Cindy The Swallow, una golondrina inteligente y fuerte. Ella acepto la idea y dijo que tenía dos amigos que quizás vendrían, en efecto una chica y un chico, Gloria y Sammy dos años mayores que nosotros que se hicieron amigos y compañeros, cada vez crecíamos más.

A los nueve años, yo decidí entrenar sola, para perfeccionar mis habilidades, por las tardes de cuatro y media a ocho menos cuarto entrenaba en una cala alejada con agua y aire. Así hasta que invente unos ataques más o menos decentes.

Kevin y yo habíamos empezado una especie de relación, él era mi primer amor y bueno, decidimos intentarlo ya que el sentía lo mismo.

A los diez, yo seguía saliendo con Kevin y me había incorporado a las clases del Maestro, solo que en vez de luchar, peleábamos contra imágenes móviles de nosotros mismos, creadas por Garbell que nos daban guerra, cada uno debía concentrarse en su lucha, no en los demás, es por eso, por lo que no podíamos observar los demás combates. Todo era divertido en la lucha.

A los once, comenzamos a hacer torneos en los que luchábamos todos entre nosotros por turnos, controlados por pulsos que marcaba el maestro con sus palmas. El que ganaba el último combate se llevaba la libertad de no limpiar el dojo. En clases en cambio, todo era fácil, ya que, había estudiado siempre mucho y me agradaba aprender. Al igual que Swetty y todos eramos compañeros por lo que me alegraba esto. Aunque aun hacía alguna travesura. Los recreos los pasaba abrazada a Kevin, ya me consideraba mayor y cada vez él me gustaba más. Mucho más y así transcurría todo.

A los doce; todo eran clases y entrenamientos. Como aquel día de la lucha sin pulsos...

Pestañee levemente, esquivando el ágil golpe que Rock trato de darme, era el primer combate que el abuelo no contaba por pulsos, di una voltereta en el aire y le patee en la cara lo mas fuerte posible, este retrocedió dado al fuerte golpe que le había dado.

Tomo carrerilla para darme un golpe en el estomago que esquive con la fuerza del aire. Tras usar mi poder, Rock procedió ha hacer lo mismo. Usar la electricidad, la pare con un escudo de aire y seguimos peleándonos. Hasta que al final, Rock cayo por una patada. Yo respire fuerte tratando de buscar aire por el agotamiento. Al final cuando el maestro dijo que había ganado me tiré al suelo.

-Uf...-

-Bien echo Noah, accedes a cinturón negro- sonreí al oír esas palabras, por fin era cinturón negro. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

-Gracias maestro-me levante y sonreí, ahora todos debían limpiar el gimnasio excepto yo, que había ganado.

Al final decidí entrenar por mi misma en una montaña, los estudios y Kevin se convirtieron en una parte importante para mí y en mi única necesidad. Por lo que deje un poco de lado a mis amigos excepto en los recreos.

Todo avanzaba bien, mi infancia había sido enternecedora y feliz en sí.

Pero la adolescencia, no fue monótana, fue emocionante!

**Ahora relataré la adolescencia de Noah, espero que os gustara este capítulo. Y que disfuteis del próximo.**

**Un beso a todos.**

**Dejadme reviews? Si? Me los merezco? (Carita de pena)**

**Os quiero lectores **


	3. Adolescencia

**Adolescencia**

No sé, tengo trece años, he alcanzado un furor increíble en Westopolis luego de sacar todo dieces en la escuela y inventar cosas nuevas, como una gran científica, tenía aviones, robots que ayudaban en la limpieza de la casa del abuelo, y muchas más cosas.

Me lo pasaba bastante bien, aunque en sí, mi vida no tenía emoción, era monótona y aburrida. Siempre era lo mismo.

Levantarse por la mañana a las siete menos cuarto, desayunar, ducharme en cinco minutos, vestirme, ir a coger el bus, llegar a clase, entrar en clase, atender, salir al recreo con mis amigos, volver a clase, salir del colegio, comer, entrenar dos horas de 4 a 6, salir con los chicos d media, una hora en el laboratorio, una hora con los deberes y estudiando, cenar, ducharme, lavarme los dientes y dormir.

Y al día siguiente lo mismo, todo era un royo. Quería algo de acción, en parte, estaba algo feliz, pues, Kevin y yo llevábamos cinco años juntos.

Eso me hacía sonreír. Pero... un día todo se me desmorono. El rompió conmigo. Me dijo que no me quería, al día siguiente de nuestro aniversario, después de decirme "te amo", le dije que no lo creía. Pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros serio y me dijo que nunca me había querido, se me partió el alma, pero solo lo deje ir, mientras el lo alejaba. Ese día rompí mi rutina para encerrarme a mi cuarto a llorar.

Aguante un mes sin él, entre llantos a escondidas y tratando de que fuera normal, no me miraba a la cara, y no me hablaba. Hasta el día catorce de diciembre.

-Necesito ser libre, romper la rutina, soy lo suficientemente lista como para no saber que hacer fuera, puedo seguir, por favor, necesito esto- suplique una vez más.

-Noah... tienes 13 años-

-Por favor, te escribiré, no mejor, me independizaré. Y te llamaré-

-Noah...

-Por favor, por favor-

-Argh, está bien, me llamas una vez por semana.

-GRACIAS ABUELO-

Lo abracé con fuerza y esa misma noche, empecé a empacar todo en una pequeña maleta, lo necesario. Todo lo necesario.

En este año, había echo Westopolis más moderno, con mucha tecnología y con robots limpiadores y muchos aparatos que facilitaban la vida de todos. Había ganado el dinero suficiente para mantenerme por tres años, luego buscaría un trabajo o algo para mantener la casa.

Al día siguiente, me despedí de mis primos Rock y Treep. De primeros, luego de Katherine y Swetty, quienes lloraron como magdalenas, Cindy, Gloria y Sammy siguieron a mis dos mejores amigas y como definitiva, de los chicos de Sherk.

Excepto de él, de Kevin no me despedí. Alcé el vuelo y me dirigí a un lugar lejano...

En fin de año, me había establecido en un apartamento de Mobodoon, dónde el abuelo, me había dicho que había nacido.

En esa época aun tenía esperanza de ver a mi padre, pero, no lo conseguí nunca...

Cuando cumplí los catorce años, los reyes Accorn, me pidieron que los ayudará a modernizar algo todo esto, ahí conocí a Elías Accorn y a Sally Accorn, los príncipes. Sonreí y comencé mi trabajo.

Elías siempre me sonreía y me hablaba de lo bonito que era Mobodoon, si me quedaría aquí.

Yo siempre le respondía lo mismo "No, iré a ver mundo", sé que sonreía falsamente y luego de eso, se iba.

Con quince años, aun seguía en Mobodoon, allí estaba un erizo azul, que luchaba contra un viejo doctor que amenazaba con destruir Mobodoon.

Ese viejo, se hacía llamar, Doctor Eggman, recuerdo que una tarde, el amenazo con matarme si no lo ayudaba, destruyo mi casa y mis cosas. Lo reconozco ese día, me descargue con él, toda mi ira acumulada por el rechazo de Kevin, el rechazo de mi padre a mis cartas, no encontrarlo, la soledad, la desesperanza, mi rabia de todo. Me descargue contra todos sus robots, ese día, conocí de vista a Sonic The Hedgehog, a su ayudante Miles Prower, conocido como Tails, a Bunnie The Rabbot y a la princesa, que ya conocía.

Eggman salió huyendo cuando me distraje, me entristecí al ver mi casa, pero me lo tome como una señal. La señal de que debía cambiar de aires.

Sally me insistió en que me quedase en Mobodoon, pero yo lo negué.

Quizás era el destino.

El destino, no me quería aquí. Seguí mi camino y recogí todo lo que no estaba quemado, el dinero, por suerte estaba intacto por lo que podía comprar otra casa en otro lugar, me despedí de ellos y salí volando.

Mis tres primeros meses con 15 años, sin estar en Mobodoon, se basaban a entrenar, salir por ahí de noche y a hacer el loco, trabajaba por las tardes antes de entrenar y estaba en Albion, donde conocí a Mark The Hedgehog, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, resulta que él también es tan especial como yo, tiene como poder la supervelocidad, y siempre me lleva a correr con él, es un buen chico, muy ligón, pero bueno. Quizás mi afición por las fiestas, las compras y los chicos venga provocada a su comportamiento.

Todo estaba genial. Los días se me hacían cortos y divertidos, me sentía viva. Por fin mi angustia había desaparecido, aunque tenía un miedo. Miedo a enamorarme...

Secuelas de la ruptura, supongo...

En Albion, también conocí a la que se convirtió en nuestra mejor amiga, también de Mark, Mochi, Mochi The Lynx. Era una linda chica, que tenía el don de la tierra, plantas y eso...

Vivíamos todos juntos en casa, y así los gastos eran menores entre los tres. Convivíamos bien. Hasta que el dieciséis de mayo, llamaron a la puerta, Mark abrió, dejando ver a una gata dorada con un semblante serio.

-Mi nombre es Bastis, Bastis The Cat- se nombró la gata dorada. Recuerdo que me pareció guapa, pero en aquel entonces tenía el ego muy subido y yo me consideraba mejor que ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Mark con tono sensual.

-Sí, hablar con Noah The Hedgehog-

Me levante -¿Conmigo?-

-Sí, por favor, ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

Mire a Mochi, que agarro la oreja de Mark y se la llevo a un cuarto.

-Claro, pasa- le deje pasar y ella se sentó en el sofá aterciopelado, gris. -¿Quieres algo de beber?- ofrecí, ella negó con la cabeza. Y me senté dispuesta a escucharla.

-Necesito su ayuda-

Me ruboricé -Tengo 17 años, ¿me veo vieja?- pregunte preocupada.

-No, suelo tratar de usted a todo el mundo, es mi deber-

-Pues a mi me tuteas-

-Como quiera... digo, quieras, como quieras- corrigió. A lo que yo sonreí.

Le hice un gesto para que prosiguiera.

-Sonará un poco raro, y es posible que no me creas, pero vengo de un universo paralelo, que corre peligro, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, como cada uno de los visitantes, tiene una parte oscura y un millón de copias.

Asentí en comprensión, si era raro, pero yo ya lo había estudiado, una teoría interesante sobre los universos paralelos, la incité a seguir con un suave movimiento de muñeca.

-Bien, verás, el mundo en el que estoy, por que no es mi mundo, mi mundo es Mobiusm, solo estoy allí como agente, bueno, da igual sigo, el mundo en el que estoy está siendo atacado por algunos clones malignos, entre ellos el tuyo-

-¿tengo un clon maligno?-

-Sí, y se llama Noechiis-

Eso me hizo sentirme importante, aunque mal porque ese clon estaba causando estragos en el mundo en el que Bastis vivía.

-Sigue por favor- pedí, interesada.

-Pues, quiero que vengas conmigo, y me ayudes a vencerla a ella y a su ejercito de maldades- me pidió.

Suspiré, decidí ayudarle, a lo mejor así me informaba de todo lo que había.

-Me parece bien, te ayudaré a cambio que me dejes estudiar vuestra tecnología y haceros preguntas sobre el universo paralelo a Mobius.

-Trato echo, te veo mañana en el bosque que hay cerca de Albion a las doce de la mañana-

-Allí estaré-

Bastis se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta. La abrió, pero se giro a ver a la eriza rosa de púas violetas -Ah, también está tu clon bueno, Zoah, así que no te asustes-

Me dejo sorprendida, dos clones míos. Vaya. Quien lo diría?

-Adiós-

Se despidió, a lo que yo me despedí de ella. Con un suave y bajo, que posiblemente no oyó, "hasta mañana".

Tras oír la puerta, Mochi y Mark bajaron rápidamente, lo estaban escuchando, fruncí el ceño un poco mosqueada.

-¿Lo habéis escuchado todo?- pregunte.

Mochi tragó saliva, desde haberme descargado contra Eggman y casi reventar el pueblo de la furia, no me guardo los enfados y muestro mi molestia, para no ir acumulando todo, y solía tener muy mal genio...

-Desde el principio hasta el final, POR FAVOR DEJAME IR CONTIGO- pidió Mark de rodillas

-No creo que sea correcto, debo pregúntarselo a Bastis- dije encongiéndome de hombros.

-A saber cuantas chicas guapas hay, por favor Noah!-

Mochi le pegó un tortazo, gracias a dios que tiene sentido. -Idiota, como se te ocurre. Esto es serio-

-Gracias Mochi-

-Y peligroso, no es una broma, deja de tomarla como tal- continuo echándole el sermón Mochi.

-Ay, pero yo se ponerme serio, venga, venga-

-no- negué. Mochi me apoyó con la cabeza.

-Pero...- iba a protestar, pero Mochi le pegó un tortazo.

-Te quedarás aquí conmigo, hasta que Noah vuelva-

-Gracias por el apoyo Mochi- sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Mañana con dieciséis años, iría a otro mundo, no lo mostraría, pero estaba que saltaba de la emoción.

**Hasta aquí, el capítulo de la adolescencia. A partir de aquí se centrara en lo que pasa Noah contra Noechiis y los Zone Cups, en la No Zone.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews!**


	4. Adolescente en la No Zone

**Adolescente en la No Zone.**

No sé, tras pensar mucho en todo lo del viaje. Decidí prepararme una pequeña mochilita en la que metería cosas esenciales para mí.

Maquillaje, ropa, cosas para lavarme el pelo, botas y una pulsera de la suerte.

¿No os he contado lo de mí pulsera de la suerte? Mi abuelo, Garbell, me dio la pulsera de cuentas rosas y violetas que perteneció a mi madre, me da suerte y es mi amuleto, me une a mi madre supongo.

Espere hasta la hora adecuada que Bastis me había dicho, me despedí de Mark y Mochi, y les pedí que avisaran al abuelo, les deje el número en la nevera, colgado con un imán.

Caminé hacia el bosque y vi a Bastis.

-Hola- sonreí. Me miro seria y me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Debemos irnos, Zonic debe de estar preocupado-

-¿Zonic?- levante una ceja curiosa. -¿Es la copia de Sonic The Hedgehog?- pregunto.

-Lo es, pero en este universo tiene 21 años, es más serio y discreto, además de más guapo, es más racional e inteligente y está a cargo de dos tontos que solo molestan. Es un superior realmente activo-

-Y te gusta-

Bastis se sonrojó por la declaración que había dado.

-N-no me gusta- se quejó ella.

-Si te gusta, por como hablas de él parece la sexta maravilla del mundo, y no me digas que le admiras, porque no es eso. Además, no debes preocuparte, yo no diré nada- le guiñe un ojo -Pero si está en mis manos os juntaré-musite sin que Bastis oyese.

-Oye, dejemos a Zonic en paz y vamonos ya- dijo con bochorno aun ruborizada.

-Sí, sí- me acerqué a ella y espero a que ella hiciese algo, le estendió una especie de traje.

Supuse que tenía que ponérmelo, así que lo hice.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto. El lugar no tenía prados verdes, eran rocas y estaban a la puerta de una gran sede. Alejada de todo.

-¿dónde estamos?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Es una base alejada de todo, aquí la comandante Zally te informará de lo que debes proporcionarnos y lo mucho que serás de utilidad.

Asiento y caminó hacía la base. La gente me miraba raro. Quizás era mi ropa, todos vestían uniforme.

-Que raros sois...- musito en voz baja.

Bastis me da un codazo -Compórtate-

-Ay... eso ha dolido- me quejó. -Eres una bruta, tendré que enseñarte modales si quieres que te ayude con la conquista está del tal...- su mano se estampó contra mi boca.

Empecé a tratar de hablar pero ella me apretaba la boca.

-Comandante Zonic- hizo una especie de saludo, mal echo por culpa de que con una mano tapaba mi boca.

-Buenos días agente Bastis, veo que ha traído a Noah-

-Sí señor la he traído- sonrió Bastis orgullosa.

La miré con ira y la mordí en la mano, expresó un quejido de molestia.

-Ya te vale Bastis, estaba hablándote, es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente.

-Cállate- le dijo con ira.

-NO ME DA LA GANA- grite -Tienes que tratar bien a la gente, no era que eras muy respetuosa? YO NO LO VEO-

-Me dijiste que te tuteara, para eso hay que considerar a alguien un amigo o conocido muy cercano, los amigos pueden tratarse así, lo sé-

-NO SÉ QUE MIERDA DICES- le chille más fuerte, la gente nos miraba, pero yo solo quería darle su merecido a Bastis, quien lo diría si antes nos peleábamos tanto, no entiendo como ahora nos llevamos tan bien.

-Chicas...

-YO SI QUE NO SE QUE DICES TU- replicó Bastis.

-DEJA DE ARMAR EL ESPECTÁCULO, SE SUPONE QUE ERES MAYOR QUE YO NO?- Le dije molesta, tratando de ganar la batalla verbal contra la gata dorada.

-TENGO TU MISMA EDAD- me grita, en ese momento no la creí, ahora sí que se que tiene mi misma edad...

-A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS- le espeté furiosa, en serio, en ese momento pensé que tenía mas edad que yo, aparentaba más por su carácter.

-NO TE ESTOY ENGAÑANDO- me grita, discutiéndomelo nuevamente.

-chicas...-

-Déjelas comandante, déjelas- comentó Zector mientras grababa su pelea con un móvil.

-SIGUES SIENDO UNA DESCONSIDERADA, VENGO AQUÍ A AYUDAR Y ME MIENTES-

-Zoah no se parece a ella... en nada- Zespio me observo atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Zoah, quien acababa de llegar, por un momento se desvió a ella. Era igual que yo, pero con las púas atadas en una coleta alta, que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba ropa deportiva, legguins negros y camiseta rosa de top, buena figura, lo que pensé sinceramente en ese momento fue "que buena estoy en todas las dimensiones" lo repito, era muy creída en esa época, lo sé.

-Señorita Zoah!- babeó Zector, ahí aparte la vista. Para concentrarme en devolverle el doble de fuerte las respuestas a la discusión con Bastis.

-Zoah- Zonic se dirigió directamente a ella. -¿Puedes parar a Noah?-

-Claro, comandante- Zoah se aproximo a mí y me agarró por la espalda con suavidad levantándome en el aire.

Zonic se llevó a Bastis para calmarla y a mi entre Zespio, Zector y Zoah me fui a una sala, que según ellos era de las reuniones.

-Eso es una excusa para ir con Zonic...- replicó con una mueca en voz baja, nadie lo escucho y lo agradezco.

-Aquí es- me dice Zespio soltando levemente mi brazo.

-Ya, ya- digo con molestia.

-¿Se ha enfadado mucho?- pregunta Zespio mirándome a los ojos.

-Sería capaz a arrancarte los dientes, cocodrilo idiota- me quejó, en cierta parte he perdido.

Zector miró a Zoah para preguntar con la mirada si eso que decía era verdad, Zoah asintió y el cocodrilo retrocedió.

-Mi nombre es Zespio y el cocodrilo Zector, y bueno la otra chica eres tú, bueno otro tú llamado Zoah-

-Ah, bien, dejadme con ella a solas-

-¿Qué? ni de broma- se queja Zector -eres capaz de hacerle algo.

-¿A mi misma?- me quejó con la vista.

Zector mira desconfiado, pero Zoah les obliga a irse con un gesto de cabeza.

-Perfecto...- musito con una sonrisa diabólica.

**~0~0~ **

Esto, es un poco el punto de vista de Bastis, lo sé, por que fue lo que me dijo ella y me ayudo a reunir estas partes para completar está historia. Bastis y Zonic venían hacia la sala de reuniones a disculparse conmigo y para prometer que Bastis no iba ha hacer nada como sacarla de quicio o juzgarla, si regañarla cuando se pasará pero en pocos casos, solo excesivos, dispuestos a cooperar conmigo, Zonic, miró a Zespio y Zector esperando fuera.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunta Bastis confusa.

-Zoah se ha quedado a solas con Noah... nos han echado para hablar- hablo Zespio.

-Necesitamos entrar- dijo firme Zonic.

-Usted puede abrirlo- le dijo Zespio a Zonic, quien se dirigió al código de desbloqueo externo para abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrieron la puerta...

Nos vieron a mí a Zoah volando a gran velocidad por la inmensa sala desordenando papeles, solo había echado a volar, al principio nos habíamos reído algo hablando y pude entenderla en algunos aspectos, es mi otro yo, bueno otro de mis otros yos.

-ZOOOOOOOOOOAAAH- El grito furioso de Zonic hizo que nos detuviésemos, ambas bajamos al suelo y nos miramos algo nerviosas. -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?- Expresó su molestia el erizo azul, igualito a Sonic.

-Esto... lo siento comandante, esto yo...- y entonces hice algo que nunca haría. Disculparme, cargar con las culpas y ser amable con alguien que me mira entre mal y serio...

-Ha sido culpa mía, yo he echo que Zoah me siguiera- digo con honestidad -No le riña. Los papeles puedo recogérselos. Espere aquí- dije amablemente.

Ordene la con rapidez solo volando en circulos.

-Está, también decir que siento haber armado problemas- dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo también lo siento, Noah- declaró Bastis.

-Supongo que seremos buenas amigas, me gusta que tengan genio y sepan usarlo-

Ambas reímos y Zoah se incorporó Zonic, Zespio y Zector se quedaron callados mientras nosotras hablábamos.

Después de un rato parloteando, riendo y de pie, nosotras, pasamos a la sala de reuniones, Zonic respiro hondo y pensó de verdad podría hacerme preguntas para saber algo sobre mí, y eso.

Pero craso error. Nos sentamos y continuamos riendo y charlando. A Zonic le salió una vena en la frente de la furia. Respiro hondo y expiró. Nosotras seguíamos riendo.

-Cálmese comandante- le dijo Zespio.

-Lo estoy intentando-

-JAJAJJAJAJJAJAJ, no me lo creo- grite y empecé a reirme.

-Llamadme cuando esto acabe- exclamo molesto Zonic.

-Y a nosotros nos toca el muerto- se quejó Zector.

-¿Has dicho algo?- amenacé con la mirada.

-NO, NO, NO, NO HE DICHO NADA- empezó a reírse con nerviosismo, sonreí cínicamente y giré a ver a las chicas para continuar hablando

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando, ahora si que la llevaban clara. Hasta mañana no habría reunión. Y yo estaba exhausta.

**Hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado mucho :)**

**Un besi. dejenme reviews**


	5. Dos partes y la auténtica

**Dos partes y la auténtica.**

Después de hablar, hablar, hablar y hablar, consiguieron toda la información necesaria sobre mí (suerte que tuvieron), Zoah pudo dar algunos detalles que pudieran ayudar a dar con la auténtica.

Días después, los entrenamientos que hacía con Bastis eran más feroces, mientras Zoah y Zlaze investigaban los alrededores. Como era costumbre, sobre las nueve me sentaba en el patio trasero y escribía una carta a mi padre, tenía aun la mínima esperanza que él las recibiría y que vendría a por mí.

_**"Hola de nuevo papá, debe ser la carta número 879 que te escribo. **_

_**Llámame estúpida pero sigo querido saber de ti.**_

_**Sigo queriendo un abrazo de mi padre y un beso, un todo estará bien y aunque odio llorar**_

_**me encantaría llorar en tus brazos mientras me dices que ya ha pasado, que estás ahí.**_

_**Papá, ahora mismo estoy en un Universo Paralelo, ¡sí! Te lo juro, de echo me sacaré fotos con ellos **_

_**y te enseñaré que tengo dos clones, te lo contaré todo cuando te encuentre te entregaré todas las cartas que he escrito a lo largo**_

_**de estos largos años. Realmente echo de menos la sensación de saber que trabajas, **_

_**y que vendrás, ahora no sé, pero... quizás soy una ingenua y esto solo sean estupideces. Que tu ya no estes...**_

_**Supongo que... te veré luego pá**_

_**Besos, te quiero. **_

_**Noah xx"**_

Sequé mis lágrimas que habían empezado a salir cuando escribía la carta se hicieron presentes, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras trataba de contenerse, pero el dolor de su pecho aumentaba.

-Odio llorar...- me digo a si misma y al viento en un susurro.

Me quedo estática durante varios minutos abrazando mis piernas, recuerdo que el sentimiento del frío se había eliminado, no sentía en ese momento, solo estaba sola.

Sola, su mayor miedo, odiaría ver a todos alejarse como su madre y su padre, odiaba esas noches frías en las que estaba sola, mentalmente siempre había estado sola, me había esforzado por mantener el control, pero era muy difícil, sentir que todo se escapa era una sensación amarga que siempre he experimentado.

Levante la cabeza al oír pasos resonar, me levante con velocidad para ponerme en guardia, me oculte tras los árboles y allí estaban. Bastis y Zonic estaban allí, abrí bien mis ojos y cuando iba ha hablar, se besaron desenfrenadamente, entonces me quede callada, observando con calma la escena tan romántica que se presenciaba ante mis ojos, recuerdo sonreír ampliamente y comprender la situación a la primera, seguramente ocultaran su relación por el trabajo y las miradas envidiosas de todas las mujeres que trabajasen allí o simplemente no querían que la fama de Bastis se viese afectada por salir con un comandante superior.

Podría jurar que por eso se pone nerviosa cuando le hablo de un plan para que Zonic caiga en sus redes, ahora me lo silenciaría.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar mientras que todas las luces comenzaban a encenderse, Bastis y Zonic se separaron mientras se miraban a los ojos con cierta extrañeza, en ese momento, la tierra se levanto con fuerza mientras me abalanzaba hacia arriba, mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo, cuando la tierra se detuvo, pude ver el semblate asustado de Bastis.

-¿Bastis?-

-¡CUIDADO NOAH!- grito tan fuerte que

Me gire con los ojos abiertos en par a par, cuando me encontré a una eriza igualita a mí, ¡ERA IDÉNTICA! Tenía un cabello rosa más claro que el mío y sus orejas, sus puntas de las púas y flequillo eran de un color lila, sus ojos rojo más intenso que el mío, parecían dos rubís centelleantes. Tenía un rostro igual que el mío, solo que con aspecto más diabólico, su ceño fruncido y una sonrisa burlona e irónica, vestía un negro y ajustado vestido palabra de honor con un cinturón que enseñaba sus curvas bien marcadas y pronunciadas, con unas botas altas y un fular en su cuello largo.

-Los Zone Cups me facilitaron el trabajo, ¿sabes?-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte seria.

-Verás cielo, te buscábamos-

-¿Buscábamos?- pregunte confusa mientras la miraba con una ceja en alto.

-Sí, yo, Scourge, Mephiles, Nazo, Fiona, bueno todos ellos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hagámoslo fácil-

Con la mirada la hice continuar, como si de verdad me interesase.

-Vienes con nosotros y te explicamos todo, libre de ir suelta.

-Me parece bien, pero creo que por ahora deberías atarme-

Me sonríe con cierta maldad, idiota. Pienso. Si hay que hacerlo así desde sus dominios para ganar. Se hace.

Dejo que me atrapen entre las zarzas y veo como sujetan a Zoah también, nos arrastran sin hablar y en silencio, mientras que observaba y memorizaba el camino.

Noechiis se ocupo de perder a Bastis y Zonic, si ellos me habían llamado yo cumpliría mi misión de alejar a mi clon malo de la No Zone, si es posible encerrarlo o descubrir todo sobre ella.

Una vez que Noechiis regreso a mi lado, me sonrió con falsedad y me desató comprobe mis muñecas adoloridas por las cuerdas.

-Eres como yo, sabes jugar con las mentes de los demás, consigues que se agachen y te concedan todo, ¿sabes qué no eres fuerte?

Me mosqueo ante esa afirmación, me hubiera gustado partirle la cara pero eso ni me daría respuestas ni me ayudaría.

-¿Por qué afirmas eso tan segura?- Opto por preguntar seriamente.

-Todas nuestras formas, que son solo cinco, deben juntarse. Noah. Somos tan únicas que solo existen cinco, tres estamos juntas ya. Solo quedan dos, Noah, existen cientos de copias de Amy, Sonic, Mark, Mochi, todos ellos son suplementarios, nosotras solo tenemos cinco, no cien, ni mil. Cinco. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Que somos afortunadas?- le pregunto a Noechiis.

-Algo así. Nuestra fuerza es real, si nos fusionamos seríamos un ser perfecto, superariamos hasta a la creación de Gerald Robotnick. Ese erizo ahora está en paradero desconocido, ARK ha sido destruído, una pena-

-He sacado de conclusión que, quieres juntarte con Zoah y conmigo en un solo cuerpo.

-Qué inteligente eres, mi único objetivo es llegar a unir las caras de una moneda, para hacer una perfecta.

Alza una ceja asombrada y ladea una sonrisa mientras que observa a Noechiis reìr como una desquiciada.

-Y... ¿como piensas hacer eso? Una fusión de cuerpos requiere más que simplementr reunir a las cuatro yo's.

-Ya. Las esmeraldas y vuestra voluntad.

-Equilicua-

-Noah. ¿No te mueres por la perfección, por la belleza máxima, por el control? Unete a mí. Conquistemos el mundo. ¿Qué me dices?


End file.
